Reunions: Alternate Version
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Ranma's having a bad life so far, with only a few good points. What's a person to do? Get back at those causing the bad life! But one can only go so far, so he inlists the help of his friends from 'out of town'. What'll happen now? *On Hold Indefintely*


Reunions: Alternate Version

By: Shadow Kage

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or R½, so don't sue!

-

"_Blah"_ – Youkai Tongue (Speech), "Blah" – Normal Tongue (Speech)

'Blah' – Thoughts, '**Blah'** – Telepathy, '_Blah'_ – Panda (Animal) Signs

Blah – Flashbacks/End, Locations, Dream Sequences/End, Time (Days, Hours, etc)

(Blah) – Author Notes w/ A/N: inside, alternate name if not mentioned

-

Summary: It's been three years since Yusuke returned from the Makai. In this time he has grown and matured much, no longer is he the same arrogant teenager who thought he could do whatever he wanted and beat anybody, his experiences and life taught him that much. He now lives with his childhood friend, Keiko Ukimura as her husband. For Ranma it has been a few months since the failed wedding and things between him and Akane, along with the other fiancées, are getting worse not better. However, things are about to change, for the worse or better is not yet known.

Note: Some characters may seem OOC (Out of Character). This is an AU/Crossover.

Note 2: Yusuke is 20 in this fic, along with Keiko.

Note 3: This is version 2 of this chapter, it has been redone. Missing pieces of vital information have been added to help clear up the confusion.

-

Chapter One: No Need for Brothers

Tendou Dojo – Nerima

Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendou Dojo watching the sky, wondering if he will ever get out of the mess he was in. He, Ranma Kaosu Saotome, the greatest martial artist of his generation, had three fiancée's actively pursuing him along with a great fear of a creature he knew he once loved. Plus, his so-called father was constantly trying to control him and his life. One fiancée, the one he currently was living with, was constantly beating him for the smallest of things. Another was trying to drug him, use magic on him, trick him, and anything else you can think of to wed her and go back to China with her. The other was once his best friend, but was trying to play on his sympathy for what his so-called father had done to her and because he had called her cute.

Tonight was like any other night, except for one thing, it was his mother's birthday. The father's had forbidden him from leaving the Tendou Compound, Akane had told him if he left then when he returned he would get his just punishment for disobeying her and their fathers. He decided that since it wasn't that late and that he didn't care what the others said he was going to go see his mother. Quickly slipping back into his room he went to his dresser where he hid his mothers present missing. Furious he went down to the dining room, seeing his quarry he walked angrily towards him, recognizing the traces of ki left behind by the Umi Sen Ken in his dresser.

"GENMA!" roared Ranma angrily.

'_What is it boy!?'_ demanded Genma-Panda.

"What the hell do you think you are doing going through my dresser! That is my dresser, I own it! Now tell me wear that necklace I had in it is!" demanded Ranma.

'_Necklace… You mean the one I sold?'_ asked Genma-Panda.

That set Ranma off as he slugged Genma hard, sending him flying out across the Koi Pond and into the far wall.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" roared Ranma as he began to seriously beat Genma to a pulp.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Kasumi seeing the brutality and the lack of mercy Ranma was showing his father. "Ranma stop! What did he do?"

"He sold a present I saved up months of money for! He went through my belongings, without my permission by the way, and decided for me what to do with it!" said Ranma visibly upset as his aura was surrounding him and glowing red with fury.

"So?" asked Akane overhearing the conversation. "It's not like it was anything important, was it?! It wasn't anything perverted was it!?"

"NO! It was a gift for someone close to me," snapped Ranma viscously.

"I bet it was for one of those hussies! Wasn't it?! RANMA YOU PERVERT!" yelled Akane charging him with her mallet ready.

"DAMAN IT AKANE, IT WASN'T FOR SHAMPOO, UKYOU, KODACHI, OR EVEN YOU!" snapped Ranma incredibly angry now.

"YOU PERVERT!" screamed Akane even angrier.

"IT WAS FOR MY MOTHER!" snapped Ranma, just before Akane slammed the mallet into his jaw, sending him flying into LEO.

-

Elsewhere in Sarakashi, the next ward over from Nerima, a lone figure stood in the rain as the storm raged on around the lone figure. The next moment a flash lightning lit the sky and the thunder roared its fury to the world, across from the lone figure another figure now stood another figure shrouded in a black cloak holding a katana blade.

"Are you ready to settle the score? Are you prepared to lose? This is the moment each of us has been waiting for. The final showdown between the two of us; to determine which of us the better fighter is," said the first figure slowly.

"Hn," replied the second figure (the one in black) and in another flash of lightning the two attacked each other, bringing their katana's against each other's, blades clashing in tune with the lightning and thunder.

For hours they fought like this, blocking, parrying, attacking, countering, all to determine which of the two is better. All to determine which of the two deserves the title of the best sword fighters in the three worlds. Finally the decisive factor came into play as the first figure brought down his katana with all his might and shattered his opponent's katana. Leaving the tip of his blade against his opponent's throat he spoke, "Do you yield? Do you admit defeat? Who between us is the better sword fighter?"

Seeing no other choice, other than certain death, the second figure replied, "I yield to you. I surrender. You are the better sword fighter. However, at the next tournament I will defeat you and you will be in my position."

"Perhaps Hiei, but until then we will train. We will grow and become better," said the figure, pausing for a second as he swears he hears a feminine scream coming from above.

Looking around he sees a figure come crashing into the ground, leaving a decent size crater. Approaching the crater he sees a young man no older than eighteen lying at the bottom bleeding severely from the mouth and with a huge gash across the left side of his face, extending from just above the left eye down his face stopping at his chin, he knew it would scar, no matter how good he healed.

"Who the hell did this to you Ranma?" muttered the first figure.

"You know this person?" asked Hiei.

"Yeah, this is Ranma Kaosu Saotome, my half-brother. Raizen was kind enough to allow my mother's best friend Nodoka Masaki a child; unfortunately it was around this time he was banished back to the Makai. His heritage is slowly awakening, but the fool who raised him for the past decade has damaged him severely. He was trained in the Neko-Ken as a child of about eight; he has a Jusenkyo Curse too, another case of stupidity from the one who forced him to learn the Neko-ken; he also knows next to nothing outside of fighting. At least to the rest of the world, I can see his true intelligence, he has the potential to be one of the most powerful people in the world," said Yusuke.

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"Where… Where am I?" asked Ranma groaning as he awoke.

"Well little brother you're in the Sarakashi Ward. I take it you're kawaiikune fiancée hit you out here? You're lucky this is warm rain, instead of cold," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke?" asked Ranma shaking off his major headache. "Remind me to beat the living shit out of Genma. He sold my mom's birthday present!"

"Birthday?" asked Hiei confused.

"The day each year we celebrate our birth and the birth of those close to us. It's a sign of respect for the older generations. Ranma here has been separated from his mother for over a decade. And since I last spoke to Auntie Nodoka the seppuku contract Ranma was tricked to sign as a child by his father had been dissolved. But because it was Genma's idea in the first place, he would sacrifice Ranma to save his own hide, especially for the mistakes he has made and makes," explained Yusuke.

"Auntie Nodoka?" said Hiei confused.

"A term of endearment and respect, she insists that I call her that or else she gives you a look that would scare King Enma, plus she is one of the best swordswomen in the world. Just flashing a bit of the steel causes most grown men to bow to her wishes," said Yusuke. "Now, Ranma lets go see your mother. I'm sure we can find a nice present for her along the way. Besides I'm sure she'll understand what happened to her original present when you tell her about what happened to it, but first we'll stop by my home to pick up the rest of the family."

"I guess, but tomorrow she is going to want me to go back to the Tendou's. Out of all my fiancée's Ukyou is the one that shows me the most respect and treats my like a living being now… it's nice. After the failed wedding she realized what she had done and how it had affected me, so she offered to commit seppuku without a second," said Ranma. "She's one of the only ones I wouldn't mind marrying."

-

Once they arrived at Yusuke's house, Hiei having already left for Genkai's Shrine, Yusuke surprised everyone by bringing in a soaked Ranma in male form instead of female form.

"Ranma, welcome; may I ask the reason for your visit?" said Keiko.

"My kawaiikune fiancée's temper over supposedly getting one of 'my' floozies a present and not her or something along those lines is why I'm here. I purchased my mother a gift and hid it in my dresser with a ki alarm on my dresser which only two people are allowed, aside from myself that is, to bypass. Tendou Kasumi being one and the other I won't mention at this time," replied Ranma.

"I see. I just bought this necklace the other day. It was strange because it had Auntie Nodoka's name engraved into it flawlessly. I thought it might be important so I purchased it for a thirty thousand yen," said Keiko.

"That sounds like what I bought my mom. Next time I'll do more than just beat the living hell out of Genma," said Ranma as he suddenly noticed what appeared to be tattoos on his forearms. Checking in a mirror he saw that his Youkai marks were showing and his hair had unleashed itself from his pigtail. "I guess my injuries and healing sped up the process of fully awakening my Youkai side, though it's kind of a shame I'll have a scar now. Now I have to master this form so I won't be a danger to anybody else or myself, perhaps you and Yusuke could give me some pointers."

"Perhaps, anyhow, I think it adds character and makes you look a bit roguish Ranma. Now let's go eat supper before it gets cold, besides I know Karen will be happy to see you again," said Keiko.

Yusuke had already left for the dining room during Ranma and Keiko's conversation. When Ranma and Keiko entered the dining room, Ranma was knocked over by an unseen force, or at least unseen to him.

"Oof!" exclaimed Ranma as he looked down to see an excited and happy Karen hugging him. "Hi Karen, I'm happy to see you too."

"Uncle Ranma, why don't you leave that mean old lady?! She keeps hurting you!" said Karen sternly, as sternly as a five year old could anyway.

"Don't worry about it Karen; I'm planning on ending it real soon, for now lets just enjoy this lovely meal. Then we can go see Grandma Nodoka, okay?" said Ranma gently.

"Okay Uncle Ranma!" exclaimed Karen happily.

-

After supper was finished, washing the dishes and putting them away, they left for the Saotome Home, but not before leaving a message on the front gate for their friends to meet them at the Tendou Compound in the Nerima District the next day. Along the way they ran into the occasional person who tried to hit on Keiko, but found out what a bad idea that was with her husband with her. All she had to do was point out her husband and say who he was and the person hitting on her would then turn tail and run like the hounds of hell were after him.

When they arrived at the Saotome Home they found there were no decorations at all around the courtyard, signifying either nobody celebrated her birthday or she celebrated it elsewhere. Ringing the doorbell, signaling visitors to Nodoka, she came out to greet her visitors. Upon opening the door she was surprised to see Atsuko and her family, along with her son.

"Ranma, what a surprise!" said Nodoka happily. "I thought you would be over at the Tendou's? I missed you at the party they held for me. When I asked why you weren't there Akane said you were off fooling around with your other fiancée's and didn't want to be there. I was so sad that you didn't want to be around to celebrate with me."

"What?!" exclaimed Ranma angrily. "It was because of Akane I wasn't there!!! Genma sold the present I bought for you, so I went to pound him for going through my personal belongings. Then Akane accuses me of getting it for my other fiancée's and when I told her it wasn't for them or her she calls me a pervert and mallet's me all the way to Sarakashi, I was injured badly enough that I have a scar running across half my face now. I was able to get your present back though, thanks to Keiko's actions here, along with a couple of new presents too. I'm sorry if you felt betrayed and saddened that I wasn't there, even though I promised I would celebrate your birthday with you. Genma and Soun forbade me from leaving the Tendou Compound when they learned I was going to be with you today. They even had Akane cook for me and shove it down my throat to keep me there, but I'm here now mom."

"Thank you Ranma," said Nodoka hugging her son happily, though shuddering at thought of Akane's cooking. "I also, unfortunately, bear the blunt of bad news, if I am to see you; I am to give you this ultimatum made by your father. It goes as follows: either you marry Akane Tendou when you return or be cast from the Saotome Clan, making you ronin. I want you to know Genma can't cast you out of the Saotome Clan, because he is not Clan Head, you are. Since you are now twenty, you are legally the Clan Head, thus you can dissolve all engagements made in the Saotome name and force Genma to pay repercussions."

"How did you get Genma to go along with that and how did you get me to sign the forms without him knowing? Plus, what do you mean I'm twenty? According to my school files I'm a couple of months away from being nineteen," said Ranma.

"Simple, do you remember those forms I had you fill out regarding the seppuku contract?" asked Nodoka. Continuing when seeing Ranma nod, "Well those had nothing to do with the Seppuku Contract, as a matter of fact they were forms that designated you Clan Head and exempt from all bills made in your name without your mark, which I have. As for your age, that would be Genma's fault, he deliberately starved you and stunted your growth to make you look younger and be weaker than you actually should be. I know a technique that can undo most, if not all of the damage done to you by Genma and your fiancée's. Will you allow me to perform this technique? It may be painful afterwards."

"Perform the technique," replied Ranma.

Nodoka nodded and started to concentrate. After a couple of minutes she began to glow a soft, gentle, light blue, as her reiki surrounded the two in a cocoon of energy. As it enveloped her body, Ranma also began to glow the same color, nearly blinding those who had been watching the two. After an hour had passed, the glow surrounding their bodies had faded away revealing a slightly younger looking Nodoka, healed from the years of damage the stress and loneliness at put upon her wondering where her husband and son were. Ranma though looked a bit older and now had his Toushin markings visible for all to see.

"Can somebody tell me why Ranma now has tattoos?" asked Nodoka shocked at Ranma's appearance.

"I can, do you remember Raizen? My mother's late husband?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, he had similar tattoos to what Ranma has. But what does that have to do with anything?" asked Nodoka.

"First I want your word that you will not try to kill Ranma, myself, Keiko, or my daughter, or reinstate the seppuku contract for Ranma," said Yusuke.

"I swear upon my honor," replied Nodoka.

"It is quite simple. I am a hanyou, half Toushin Youkai, half Ningen. Ranma is a hanyou as well, half Toushin Youkai and half Ningen. Raizen was a full-blooded Toushin Youkai. Now will you disown Ranma because he is not completely human?" asked Yusuke.

"No. One of my best friends growing up was a Thunder Dragon Youkai, sadly though the bastards from the Reikai had her executed for beating up a human crook and arresting him. She was a police officer, so I don't get why they had her executed, she was doing her job," said Nodoka bitterly.

"Well that's how they work, well at least the royal family anyway. Prince 'Pacifier Breath' Koenma is like that, along with King 'Ape Man' Enma," said Yusuke, causing Keiko to grin a little at the names.

"Tomorrow I'm returning to the Tendou Compound, however Yusuke has insisted upon going with me, as well as backup from Master Genkai, Youko Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yukina. I would like for you to go as well, to confirm my story of being here with you instead of with Ukyou, Shampoo, or Kodachi," said Ranma.

"Very well," replied Nodoka calmly. "For now let us turn in for the night so we can leave early tomorrow… after we finish celebrating of course."

-

The Next Day – Tendou Compound

Akane was up earlier than she usual and still in a rotten mood from the previous day where Ranma had (in her mind) run off to be with his other fiancée's. She knew he hadn't returned home the previous night, thus she was just itching to give proper punishment for his infidelity to her.

"Good morning Akane," said Kasumi a little coldly while setting the table, thought it went unnoticed by Akane.

"Good morning Kasumi. Is Ranma back yet?" asked Akane.

"I'm sorry, but no, he isn't," said Kasumi.

"He's probably out with those floozies of his again," growled Akane.

Just as Akane was about to leave for her morning jog, she heard the front gate slide open. Looking towards it she saw that it was Ranma's mother, followed by a boy with black haired pulled back into a long ponytail, with what looked like tattoos on his face. Along with a man, or was it a woman, with flowing flaming red hair, a shorter man in black carrying a katana for all to see. Following him was a young woman with ice-blue hair, an ugly man with orange hair but built like a tank, a little old woman, then, finally, Ranma himself with the similar tattoos on his face as the black haired man.

"Ranma you pervert! Where were you last night!? I bet you were off with one of your floozies last night or even both of them!!!" stated Akane in a frosty tone.

"When you hit with that damn mallet of yours I landed in Sarakashi. From there I went to a friend's house to get cleaned up, who were kind enough to offer me something to eat, no strings attached, aside from following the house rules, and then to my mother's house for the night after I got her another birthday present, along with recovering the original present," replied Ranma irritably. "Also, later this morning after breakfast all of my suitors and rivals will be here. There will be no violence, is that understood?!"

"Fine, whatever, not like I care what you do pervert," said Akane. "I wish you would just choose already so you can get out my life for good!"

"Remember the old saying Akane, 'be careful what you wish for, it just might come true.' You're on very thin ice right now by the way," said Nodoka warningly.

"Why? Ranma's the one always letting those floozies hang off him! I just deliver his proper punishment for cheating on me with them," said Akane defensively. "Who is that other guy with you anyway, another pervert like Ranma?"

"Tendou Akane, meet Urameshi Yusuke, my half-brother. Unlike me, where I don't like to hit girls if I don't have to, Yusuke here has no problem with hitting anybody," said Ranma leaving a subtle warning to Akane.

"Yeah so?" replied Akane.

"I mean, that if you hit me or mallet me, Yusuke will exact revenge on my behalf tenfold and the last girl he fought, when he was about my strength when I first arrived here, he sent through a wall and through the ceiling twice. Yusuke has beaten opponents who could quite literally bring entire cities to the ground and beat them. Yusuke is far above me Akane, so don't think he'll go easy on you or allow you time to recover," said Ranma as Yusuke nodded, showing his agreement to Ranma's statement, before adding his own.

"Tell me, if you did something perverted or starting acting the way you accuse Ranma of, would he be allowed to hit you?" asked Yusuke as Akane growled a negative, "What about allowing your sisters to hit him?"

"No, punishing Ranma is my right! He is my fiancé!" said Akane.

"Well you know what they say don't you? 'Blood is thicker than water', in this case kinship, such as brothers or sisters will defend their family and carry out justice against those that harm them, and Tendou-san you are almost at the top of my list," said Yusuke as Kuwabara shuddered, remembering when he had been on the top of that particular list.

Akane just fumed and growled at Ranma, but stopped when she saw Yusuke's fist start to glow a pale blue. A little while later the rest of the family arrived for breakfast. When Ranma saw Nabiki he grinned to her. She just grinned back at him and glared at Akane openly. After everyone finished eating Genma and Soun started in on Ranma about how he should marry Akane right there and then to reclaim his honor.

"Saotome Genma, formerly Kentan Genma, of the Kentan Clan, HOLD THY LYING TONGUE!" roared Ranma suddenly, causing everyone to jump and instantly quiet, to hear what Ranma had to say, "You have over a hundred warrants for your arrest and have since then have tarnished the Saotome name almost beyond repair. You have made marriage contracts in the Saotome name when you were not head of the clan nor did you have permission from the head of the clan and also had merely married a person of the clan and took on their name! You had no right to do any of what you have done at that! As such you have brought dishonor upon this clan, leaving four options for you; one: you repay everything you have taken in the Saotome name and/or my name too. Two: you commit seppuku here and now. Three: you are banished from the Saotome clan and Saotome house. Or four: a mixture of the first two options. You repay everything, and I mean everything, you have taken in the Saotome name and/or my name too, and then commit seppuku! Thus assuring that my clan's honor as been restored, as well as your own," said Ranma using a tone that suggested trying to get out of it may well be an automatic condition two.

"How dare you disrespect your father like this boy?!" snapped Genma, "After all I have done for you in the name of the art! Oh what a disgraceful son I have!" cried Genma starting in on the fake crying.

"Then your decision is made, Saotome Genma you are hereby cast from the Saotome clan. You are now Kentan Genma. All claims made in the Saotome name through you are now invalid. Anybody who has a bone to pick with him can go ahead and do so right now for all I care. Genma, if you feel I am being unfair then prepare for seppuku, otherwise get out of my sight!" said Ranma in a disgusted tone of voice.

"BOY YOU CAN'T BANISH ME FROM THE CLAN! I AM THE HEAD OF THE CLAN! NOT YOU!" roared Genma angrily.

"Wrong, according to the Government and the major Noble clans, I am the Head of the Saotome Clan and Saotome House. Plus, you married into the Saotome clan, not the other way around! Next on the agenda… Saotome Nodoka, please tell me what the favor you want is," said Ranma.

"Clan Head, I wish a divorce from Kentan Genma, formerly known as Saotome Genma," said Nodoka calmly.

"I see. After learning of all your dishonorable deeds Kentan Genma, I hereby grant Nodoka Saotome's request. Now as far as the engagements go, each person will be allowed to explain why their claim should remain valid and not be null and void," said Ranma sternly. "If anybody attempts to cause a fight in anyway, their claim becomes null and void, plus they can see why friends here are not to be messed with… in anyway. We'll start with the Amazons."

"Well son-in-law it seems you've grown up some. In any case you are already married by Amazon Law. After all outsider laws are not important, only Amazon Laws," said Cologne arrogantly.

"Great-Grandmother right!" exclaimed Shampoo. "Stupid outsider laws no matter! Only Amazon Laws matter!"

"What about Reikai or Makai Law? The last I knew, they were held in regard just as high as the nation's laws, specifically government laws," said Kuwabara, having one of his rare moments.

"Unimportant, only Amazon Law is important, not any outsider laws," said Cologne angrily.

"If that is the case, then why haven't you made an appeal to the Japanese and Chinese Governments to have me removed from the country and taken back to your village?" asked Ranma immediately silencing Cologne, who gave Ranma a hooded stare. "I'll tell you why, I've been in contact with both the Beijing, along with the Japanese Royal Family. I've discussed at great lengths what you have tried to do, including attempted first-degree murder, sexual harassment, attempted rape, drugging, attempted drugging, and a few other things, each with multiple counts. Each one long enough to lock you up in prison for decades. All together and you have several life sentences, possibly even the death sentence too. Plus, my friends here have spoken with the Reikai and Makai leaders they also state that your laws are merely important on your lands! Reikai and Makai Laws hold authority over the entire planet, in conjunction with everywhere else, like village, tribe, town, and/or city laws of the region a person is in."

"I have ambassador status here son-in-law, which grants me diplomatic immunity," said Cologne coldly.

"Really, then why is it that the Japanese Royal Family, along with several dozen major clans are in a rage about the Chinese abusing their status? They are merely waiting for my okay to strip you of your status here and lock you up. That is the only reason none of you have been locked up yet, oh, did I also mention that Shampoo entered Japan illegally? Plus, your diplomatic immunity is worth a grain of salt as far as the Reikai and Makai are concerned, you have used potions that are highly illegal in either the Reikai or Makai, sometimes both! You're lucky your village laws protect you; otherwise the Reikai and Makai would have taken you and your tribe as slaves. Also Mousse don't you think its time to drop your blind idiot act? I've been granted permission to offer you Japanese citizenship, that means equal rights between men and women, mostly," said Ranma as Mousse removed his glasses.

"I accept your offer Saotome-san. Oh, by the way old ghoul, I'm not returning to the village, so just banish me, unless you're afraid of me," said Mousse bringing Cologne's temper to a boil.

"Fine Mousse of the Joketsuzoku you are hereby banished from the Joketsuzoku Village. So don't bother going after Shampoo," said Cologne.

"Why? She's a crazy psycho bitch. For about the past year and a half this has all been an act. I don't give a damn about her anymore," said Mousse.

"As I see it Cologne, the Amazon claim isn't worth shit, please excuse me profanity mother, Kasumi. Your village laws have no claim here in Japan, especially since the Kiss of Marriage was given when there was no official challenge and here in Japan, plus Shampoo is already wanted for several counts of arson, vandalism, and attempted murder, all on other people in both China and Japan. The Japanese and Chinese Governments are willing to drop these charges, as long as you swear on your very lives and that of your villagers too, that as long as you are in Japan you will follow our laws to the letter! Or, you can go back to your village and lose all right to come to Japan or any of its territories. Just so you know the only reason neither government as tried to arrest Shampoo is because they didn't want to waste perfectly good lives over her," said Ranma. "Ukyou, your claim is now up for challenge."

"I surrender my claim Saotome-san. After the failed wedding incident and your anger towards me for a month, I looked deep inside myself and found that I had very nearly lost my friendship with you; the world suddenly seemed like such a bleak and lonely place as I thought about life without even your friendship. I'll have to get a new name now since the Kounji Clan Head, my father, will more than likely banish me from the clan, making me ronin," said Ukyou as a tear slid down her face.

"Then I extend an invitation to be adopted into the Saotome Clan as my sister," said Ranma. "This meets the agreement of the contract of you becoming a Saotome. Do you accept?"

"Yes Saotome-san. And thank you… Ranchan," said Ukyou with a smirk.

"The next order of business is with the Kunou Clan. Tell me, why you, Kunou Tatewaki, believe me to be a foul sorcerer? Tell me why I am the dishonorable one when you dishonor both my family and my ancestors," said Ranma. "But first tell me, do you believe in magic and in curses?"

"Of course I believe in curses for you are a curse to all women! Magic is not real, it is merely illusions. You are dishonorable because you insult my clan; you insult me, Kunou Tatewaki of the noble clan Kunou! For I am of a noble clan, while you are a peasant and a foul sorcerer who seeks to take away my two loves, my pigtailed goddess and my fierce tigress!" said Kunou arrogantly.

"Kunou Tatewaki, I am Saotome Ranma of the Saotome Clan and Saotome House. I am of a noble clan and noble house. I am a friend and ally to the Imperial House, the entire Imperial House. Will you say next that I have placed a spell upon them when I know no magic at all, plus are they not under the direct protection of Amaterasu-sama? When I was on my martial arts journey I wasn't alone with my so-called father, my twin sister was with me too! We were the best and virtually inseparable, but one day our so-called father angered an extremely powerful sorcerer, instead of our so-called father apologizing and perhaps getting off with a minor punishment… HE BLAMED IT ON ME AND MY SISTER!!!! THE ONE YOU CALLED THE PIG-TAILED GIRL!!!" roared Ranma furiously, causing everyone to jump once again. "As a result my sister and I were fused into one body, hot water would allow me to have control and cold water her. A side effect of our so-called father's attempt to undo this fusion resulted in my sister's death, leaving me in control of both forms. So from then on I protected my female form from people who would use it for their sick pleasures. I'm sure you would do the same for your sister, would you not?"

Both Kunou and Kodachi were stunned at the story. They were the only ones to buy the fake sob story though. As a result they both apologized for their past behavior and left, afterwards everyone fell over laughing at their obvious stupidity.

"Now, finally, the business with the Tendou Clan," said Ranma sternly. "I refuse to marry Tendou Akane."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Soun angrily utilizing the full potential and effect of the so-called Youkai Head technique. "YOU WILL MARRY AKANE OR YOU WILL NOT BE WELCOME HERE EVER AGAIN!"

"Hiei, show him what a real Fear Technique looks like. I think he's trying to use your black fire technique," said Yusuke chuckling as Hiei glared sharply at Soun, who ignored it, until he felt the room starting to heat up at an incredibly fast rate.

Utilizing the power of the Jagan Eye implanted in his forehead Hiei made Soun's technique seem like it was worthless. Never using his youki to alter his appearance, nor make it seem like he did, Hiei's form became surrounded in black fire, making those that saw him truly fear him more so than Soun, for Hiei seemed like a denizen of Hell.

"Are you willing to listen now, Tendou Soun? Or should Hiei demonstrate how effective his black fire is?" asked Yusuke with enough venom in his voice to send a shiver up Soun's spine as he released his hold on the technique.

"Now that you're willing to cooperate, Tendou Soun, shall we get down to business?" asked Ranma stiffly. "Considering that it is me that has let you stay here for the past seven months, one would think you would check your mail and read what you sign before signing it. You signed the property over to me as wedding gift to avoid inheritance taxes, which I understand, and for ten thousand yen. What I don't understand though, is that for someone who claims to have so much honor and claim so much in the name of honor, one would think you're family's honor, specifically you're children's honor would be important. I mean you let a Jusenkyo cursed man sleep in the same bed as your youngest daughter. I was honor bound not to say anything, but said person's parents have agreed that the promise is null and void, with only the cursed individual's honor all but gone."

"I don't know what you're talking about boy. When did I give you this property as a wedding gift and for ten thousand yen!? Also, are you accusing me of letting some boy molest, sexually harass, and tarnish her honor?!" said Soun in mock anger, as anyone could tell it was more of fear than anything else.

"Talk to Nabiki about the first question. As far as the second question goes, YES!!! I am Tendou-san! Hibiki Ryouga is a Jusenkyo cursed individual, he sleeps in Akane's bed out of wedlock, he feels her up in his cursed form, he watches her undress in his cursed form, and he has attempted to take advantage of her on several occasions, but only partially hide the evidence. He uses the Xi Fang Xiang Gao in conjunction with shampoo 411 to block of her memories of what he did to her against her will! He has also probably set in some conditioning programs as well," said Ranma frostily. "Kurama, do you have what I asked for?"

"Right here Ranma, this incense will show all who have any kind of magic harming them in anyway, it will also show all those who have had mental tempering with ill intentions done to them. The way it shall is simple, said person or persons shall start to glow," said Kurama as he let the incense and then began fanning it out across the room, the smoke touching everyone.

Akane began to glow first and then Ranma began glowing as well. Everyone could guess what Ranma's problem was, the Neko-ken, which Hiei was to help with at a later date. Seeing Akane glowing Kurama added a small drop of liquid from another vile onto the incense, which would undo all the tampering done. It would take a few hours to start working though, enough time to prepare ones self.

"Ranma-kun, you implied early that you were married. Are you? If so, to whom might I ask?" asked Kasumi smiling sweetly, already knowing the answer.

"Why…"

-

A/N: I'm evil I know. Anyway this is my first attempt at any kind of Ranma fic. Let me know what you think of it so far.

Is Ranma married at all?

If he ism then who is he married to?

Can anyone guess this? (May be different than in the original!)

* * *


End file.
